Boolia's Christmas Carol
by Boolia
Summary: My version of the famous classic by Charles Dickins. This was supposed to be made last year but I ran out of time but it has some cartoons that weren't added that I'm adding and keeping up to date! Mr. Krabs hates Christmas. Can 5 cartoons change this?
1. Prologue

_Boolia's Christmas Carol_

Prologue

Hey readers, Toadsworth here and since it's almost that wonderful time of year, and no it's not my birthday through that is wonderful for me I suppose. Not the point through, I'm about to tell you the story by that famous long dead British author, A Christmas Carol.

_Now hold it_! Before you rip this story in half, burn it, play paper airplane with it, let your dog eat or play tug of war with it, throw it into a passing car behind yours, throw it in the river and stomp on it, or do anything like that to this book (which you _**AREN"T**_ allowed to do), before you stomp away and say "This is bogus! I heard this tale a _BILLION_ times before! This author needs a life (Might I remind you that she's a boo so she'll hunt you forever until you're dead for saying this), let me tell you one thing, this is _our_ story! That's right; this is our adaption to the famous classic! Not his, _OURS_! His no, ours yes. It's a _PARODY,_ our 'never before heard version,' until now.

Anyways, I'm getting way too far ahead of myself, to start it off, Squidward was dead, dad as a doornail.

_Gasp!_ You say. "Toadsworth" you say, "How can a cheerful holiday story start of with a tragedy? I thought this was a Christmas story, it's _supposed _to be filled with merry, not a Halloween story that's filled with ghosts, scaries, and dead people."

You may want you money back and I have to remind you yet again that you didn't pay any money to hear this to begin with, FYI if you do, I'll greatly accept it! But I'm probably being too greedy, speaking of greedy; I'm going to tell you about the story about Eugene Krabs.

Now Mr. Krabs and the mourner (me, surprise, surprise), were sadly the only one's at Squidward's funeral. Now isn't that just sad?

And now readers, this next bit of news may disturb you, it may shock you, it may even _HORRIFY_ you (okay, reference from Phineas and Ferb). But I still warn you, so get ready!

Ever since then Mr. Krabs despise Christmas and anything to do with the holiday.

You gasp again. "But Toadsworth," you say. "Who in their right mind can hate Christmas? I mean, who can hate a cheerful holiday with Gingerbread smells, flying reindeer, TV specials, decorating, caroling, snow, sledding, building snowmen, candy canes, wreaths, Christmas Trees, Santa, and getting lots and lots of PRESANTS! Who can ever hate that?

Well readers, allow me to take you on a story telling journey (if you let me). So just sit on your sofa, put up your slippered feet, and drink you fresh Eggnog (if you don't have these) just listen up as I take you seven Christmas Eves later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve in the year 1846 in London England. Mr. Krabs sat in his deck, doing paperwork with a feather pen. His assistant, Psyduck was also busy with his paperwork. A candle lit with fire was placed on each desk as the two worked.

Cartoons could be heard outside, having a merrily time enjoying the white snow. Cartoons had snowball fights, sled races, enjoying their gingerbread, eggnog, or candy canes, playing with their pets, and making snow angels. Each laughing and having a wonderful time.

SpongeBob was about to enter the counting house when a snowball whizzed past him and hit him on one of on his side. Private cheered for his victory.

"_Caught you_!" The penguin applauded. The sponge smiled, made another snowball, turned, and threw it at Private. Private ran laughing. "You got me!" He said. "Merry Christmas sir."

"Merry Christmas to you too little penguin." He said back and then went inside, closing the door behind him.

_"Merry Christmas Mr. Krabs_!" SpongeBob merrily walked to his desk. Mr. Krabs looked up at the grinning sponge who was heavily breathing.

"Uh lad." He said. "Would you mind not breathing on me?

"Can't help it." He told him and started bouncing a bit. "I'm just so excited, Santa's almost coming you know? I can hardly wait, Christmas is my favorite holiday!" Mr. Krabs looked at him.

"I thought you favorite was April Fool's day."

"It is, but I like Christmas even better! Caroling, Santa coming and leaving gifts, that gingerbread smell in the air, sledding, I mean who could hate it?"

"I do." Mr. Krabs spoke. SpongeBob stopped bouncing.

"What?"

_"I DO_!" SpongeBob looked at him and laughed.

"_Good one Mr. K!"_ He laughed. "Hating Christmas, _yeah right,_ you are such a kidder."

"I'm serous lad, I hate Christmas and anything related to it!" SpongeBob stopped laughing and gasped. Mr. Krabs told him for six years his hatred of the holiday, but it just never clicked.

"But Mr. Krabs." He complained. "Nobody hates Christmas, it's to jolly of a holiday. I mean who could resist the happy laughter of cartoons?"

"Me."

"Why so down spirited Mr. Krabs?"

"Look, why are you happy when you're poor?"

"Because it's Christmas Sir!" SpongeBob brightened.

"Christmas, _bah humcrab_!" SpongeBob gasped again.

"Bah humcrab_, Christmas_? You surely don't mean that?"

"I do." SpongeBob gasped again.

"But Mr. Krabs…" The angry crab pounded his claw on the table.

_"Look!"_ He barked. "You keep Christmas in your way lad, and I'll keep it in mine!"

_"Harsh_." Mr. Krabs continued writing.

"Good day lad."

"I beg you pardon?" Mr. Krabs pounded his fist on the table again, making the candle jump.

_"I SAID GOOD DAY LAD_!" SpongeBob didn't hesitate any more. He headed for the door.

_"Merry Christmas_!" He called back, he couldn't help it.

"SpongeBob."

_"Happy new year_!"

"_SpongeBob!_" He turned to the pokemon.

"_Merry Christmas Psyduck!_" He chirped. Psyduck turned from his work.

"_Happy holidays_!" He responded. SpongeBob closed the door behind him. Mr. Krabs looked at Psyduck. After looking at his boss's glare, the duck immediately got to work. Mr. Krabs shook his head with disbelief and got to work.

Seconds later, the door opened again ringing the bell and Ferb and Phineas walked in. Phineas had a pot in his hand, while Ferb had a Christmas wreath. The boys greeted Psyduck and walked to the desk. Mr. Krabs looked up.

"What do you want?"

_"Greetings sir_!" Phineas greeted. "Is this the address where we can find Mr. Eugene Krabs and Squidward Tentacles? That nice sponge just gave us some pennies, and he said you have _loads_ of cash! Is that right?"

"Yes, but Squidward is long dead. He died this very night seven years ago.

"How sad and kind of creepy."

"Yes, but everyone dies eventually. It's a part of life yer know."

"I suppose you're right." Phineas took out a pad and got his pen ready. Mr. Krabs looked at them.

"Aren't you boys a little young to be doing whatever you're doing?" Phineas narrowed his eyes at the crab.

"Sir, people are never too young or to old to help the needy. How dare you even think that."0

"Okay sorry."

"Anywhere, what should I put you down for?"

"For what?"

"Money, for the poor." Mr. Krabs then burst out laughing. Phineas narrowed his eyes again.

"Sir we need to know."

_"Oh Psyduck_! Can't you believe these dopes, raising money for the poor? What a joke!" Then to the boys, he said "Nothin'." The boys were shocked.

"You wish to be anonymous?" Mr. Krabs pounded again.

"_No, I wish to be left alone, now leave_!"

"But sir, people will die if we don't get the money to buy food for them."

_"Then they better die!"_ Phineas and Ferb gasped. "It'll decrease the rising cartoon population that is overcrowding our planet, now good afternoon." Without another word, the boys went to the door. But not after they thanked Psyduck for depositing his, they bowed to him, said Merry Christmas, and left. Ferb put the wreath up on the door, and then shut the door behind him. Psyduck returned to work.

The doorbell rang again. Mr. Krabs ignored it and ordered Psyduck to ignore it. The bell rang again, still being ignored. The bell rang some more. Mr. Krabs, irritated by the constant noise got up and opened the door. The ringing stopped. There, all cozied for the cold, was a Mouse lemur. He took a deep breath, looking at his song book, and began to sing.

_"Deck the Halls with boughs of holly_," Mort started. Mr. Krabs growled, Psyduck listened, enjoying the song as Mort sang. "_Fa la la la, la la la! Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la, la la la! Don we…_" Mr. Krabs grabbed the wreath on the door, placed it around Mort, turned him around, and kicked him into the street. Mort screamed until he hit the street. He looked back at the irate crab.

_"Get out of her yer stupid animal_!" Mr. Krabs slammed the door shut.

Sighing sadly, Mort squeezed out of the wreath, and dragged it slowly behind him. Tears strolling down his freezing cheeks.

A few hours later, it was closing time. Psyduck hopped out of his chair, and put on his winter gear. He then headed for his bosses' deck. Mr. Krabs looked at him.

"I suppose you want tomorrow off?" He guessed. Psyduck nodded.

"I am having a big feast with my family." Psyduck quaked. "It's Christmas you know, evreybody'll be home, celebrating this wonderful holiday with their love one." The duck pokemon reacted as his boss pounded the deck again.

"It's not fair!" He roared. "Every December 25th, this has to happen! Where's the cartoons' brains nowadays? Wasting their times when there's money to be earned? Bah Humcrab I say!"

"_Please sir?_ Psyduck begged, taking off his hat. "It's only once a year. I'll be back the next day. Be here at the crack at dawn the next morn'!" Psyduck quickly got his hat on.

"_Oh thank you sir_." He opened the door. "_Merry Christmas_!" He shut it as he left. Mr. Krabs muttered to himself, wishing he could redo what he just done. He went back to do last minute business.

A half hour later, he called it a night, blew out his candle, and went to gather his belongings. He blew out Psyduck's candle too (the duck pokemon was so excited that he forgot, Mr. Krabs just muttered 'lazy' under his breath, and exited the courthouse.

He fetched his keys in his pocket and locked the door tight, making sure no one can break in. He put the keys in his packet, and headed to his house.

When Mr. Krabs fumbled for his keys to open the front door, his doorknob began to transform. It transformed into Squidward's ghostly face, he didn't look pleased.

"_Aha!"_ Mr. Krabs shouted in victory when he found the correct key. "There you are you little bugger!" He placed his claw on Squidward's nose, and key in mouth. "Now to get in so I can…" He realized something. "Huh that's strange, my doorknob feels a little squishy, in fact it feels exactly like my deceased partner Squidward's nose seven years ago." He felt breathing on him and turned to look. He screamed when he heard it yell his name, and dropped his keys?

_"Squidward_?" He asked. "But how can…" he rubbed his eyes and looked once again, the doorknob returned to normal. No carvings of a face was engraved, just a plain ordinarily doorknob. Mr. Krabs, not taking his eyes off of it, slowly bent down and grabbed his keys. He put the key in the door and opened it. He looked around and shrugged and said '_Humcrab_', and shut and locked the door behind as he went inside.

Up in his bedroom on his couch in his PJs, he enjoyed his Krabby Patty. As he took a bite, he heard suction cup and chain footsteps in the hall, coming to the room. Mr. Krabs shook it off.

_"Humcrab_." He just said. As he was about to take another bite, he heard it again even louder. He put down his food.

""Who is it?" He wanted to know. The crab sweated and gulped in fear as the knob turned and opened slowly. Mr. Krabs sighed in relief when he saw nothing.

"_Phew!_ What a relief, I thought it was dumb old Santa breaking out of jail or something _heh heh_!" He nervously laughed then realized something. "Wait Santa doesn't make suction cup noises when he walks? Oh well, it's probably nothing, just the wind playing tricks on me. Nothing really, now to fin…" He grabbed his food but when Squdward's ghost leaped out at him, the crab jumped out of his chair, screaming, and dropping the patty all over the floor.

_"S-Squidward_?" Mr. Krab's shivered. "B-but _how_?"

"I came to warn you." Squidward said in a ghostly manor. He held up his chains. "These chains on me are here for a reason." Mr. Krabs looked puzzled.

"You were sent to ghost jail?"

"_NO_!" Squidward boomed. Mr. Krabs cowered in fear again. "Well kind of, but that's not the point!"

"Okay! W-why are you here then?"

"Eugene Krabs, you have one opportunity to redeem yourself and not wind up like me in the afterlife. As your friend, I don't want you to go though the same fate I did."

"You want me to stop being grumpy and a sourpuss like you were?" Squidward boomed again.

"_NO_! Well yes, you will be haunted by five sprits!" Mr. Krabs looked up with question.

"_Five?_ The book and movies only said by three, why five? Am I that naughty I need five. I mean why…" Squidward, once again boomed.

_"JUST DEAL WITH IT, IT'S THE BEST I COULD DO TO PREVENT SOME CRYING ISSUES OKAY?" _

"W-whatever you say, just don't hurt me!"

"Expect the first one when the bell tolls one."

"In the _morning?_ Why so darn early? Why not one in the…"

"_JUST EXPECT HIM WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE" _The ghost screamed, Mr. Krabs screaming, hopped in bed and covered his head. Squidward's ghost vanished out of the room. Mr. Krabs looked out, and sighed when he was gone. He then blew out his candle, pulled up his cover, propped his head and his pillow, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Poyo_!" Mr. Krabs awoke to the tiny star warrior in his face. Mr. Krabs screamed, and rolled of his bed. Kirby laughed.

"_Kirby_, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He stood up. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be waiting for Santa? It's only…" He looked at his grandfather clock. It was one in the morning. Mr. Krabs turned back to Kirby.

"It's one in the morning! I'm having another visitor coming, sent by Squidward's ghost, so go on and shoo!" Kirby stayed put.

"Kirby, come on and scat! The pretend first sprit is coming and…" Kirby still didn't move. Mr. Krabs froze and pointed his sweaty claw at the pink warrior.

"Unless you're, _nah!_ You're just a baby warrior, its impossible! There's no way you can be the sprit!"

_"Poyo_!" The warrior nodded. Mr. Krabs hesitated.

"You mean you _are?_" Kirby nodded.

"Well okay then. Make it brief then, an old crab like me needs his sleep you know."

_"Poyo_!" Kirby pointed out the window. Mr. Krabs looked, it was snowing and there were clouds in the night sky. Mr. Krabs looked back at Kirby.

"Yes I know it's snowing; it's December, it tends to do that until March or early April." Kirby shook his head. Mr. Krabs looked again.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to see but…" Kirby began pushing the crab towards the window. Mr. Krabs grabbed the window panes with his claws, forcing him to stay.

"_Whoa Kirby! Are you crazy_?! You may hate me for hating the holiday, but that's no reason for pushing me out the window to my death. If this is what Squidward told you to do, _forget it!_ I'll die when my time comes, but not now. _Please, I'm begging you_!" Kirby came up to him and giggled.

"Hey what you're laughing at? Pushing an old feller out the window into the cold is no laughing matter! I thought you were a good cartoon, that frog didn't get in you again did he? You know if you do this, you'll send the readers the wrong message, especially the younger ones!" Kirby giggled again and shook his head.

"Look here, I don't know what sick game you're playing but leave me out of it and let me go back to sleep!" A partridge then flew past, and Kirby sucked it up.

_"You're killing an innocent partridge_?! Now that's just sick! That frog has gotten into you again all right!" Kirby jumped into the air and turned into Wing Kirby. Kirby took Mr. Krab's claw.

"You're not taking me outside are you?!" Kirby nodded eyes toward the moonlit sky.

"_What?!_ But I'm mortal; I'm likely to fall even if holding on to you. That frog has you under his control! Besides I'm not dress for the cold, I'm still in my P-J_-J-J-Js! KIRBY_!" Mr. Krabs grabbed Kirby's foot as the two flew off into a time stream.

When the two landed on solid snowy ground again, Mr. Krabs looked at the school in front of them in amazement.

"Hay, I know this school." He looked at the pink star warrior. "This is where I attended when I was in grade school." Kirby nodded. The two looked on as they saw some kid fish playing Broomball.

_"Hey!"_ He pointed to the playful children. A kid tackled a kid who had the ball; they both toppled on one another and laughed. "I know those children! Those were my classmates; those two kids are Billy and Carlos. Hmm, I wonder if they still recognize me." He cupped his claws over his mouth. _"Hey Carlos, Billy, what's up guys_?" The children didn't hear, instead they broke into a snowball fight. Some building snow forts to hide behind. Mr. Krabs put his claws down.

"Hmmm, I wonder why they can't hear me." Kirby took his claw again.

"Oh, there's more?" Kirby nodded as the two flew into the school into a classroom. The classroom was empty except with desks, in one sat a young crab doing his schoolwork.

"Is that _me_?" Mr. Krabs asked. Kirby nodded. Mr. Krabs looked at the boy hard at work. "Poor kid. While his friends are outside having a blast, he's cooped up in here. It's not fair I tell ye, it's just not fair."

A little Toadette then rushed in, breathless. The boy crab looked at her. Her pink braids swished with joy.

_"Hey, it's Toadette!_" The adult Mr. Krabs recognized. "Wonder what she been up to. The excited Toadette smiled excitedly.

"_Guess what bro_?" She cried. Before the boy could answer, she continued. "You're coming home!" She grabbed the boy's claw and started pulling.

"But I don't understand it sis." The young crab told her. "I though father didn't want me home. He ordered me to stay here and resume my studies remember?"

"Well he had a change in heart!" Toadette said. "He changed his mind; he wants you home with the rest of the family. Now come on, no one should be alone on Christmas." The boy jumped out of his desk.

"_Yer right!"_ He said, and tossed his pencil behind back in his chair. "You go home and tell father, I'll just pack my things and fallow." Toadette smiled and dashed off.

After the young crab zipped his backpack shut with his stuff, he removed his coat from the coat rack and put it on his other snow gear.

After that, he pranced merrily away, humming 'Joy to the World.'

Kirby and adult Mr. Krabs flew into a where house next. They saw a grey gooey sticky blob sitting on a char doing paperwork on a high desk.

"Hey it's Grimer!" Mr. Krabs cried out. Then he called. "Yo Grimer! It's me, Eugene Krabs! Hello? Hmm, I wonder why he can't hear me." Then they heard the clock strike seven. Grimer put his pen down.

"Yo Charmander, Eugene!" Grimer hopped down from his high desk as a 17 year old Mr. Krabs and Charmander came by their boss's side.

"Guess what hoamies?! No more work, it's Christmas Eve. Tell every cartoon to party with us, yeah!" An excited teen crab and salamander jumped up and cheered.

"You're the best friend a salamander could ever ask for!" Charmander told his friends.

"I know." Grimer agreed. "Now chop chop! Let's put the shutters up and get a party going before anyone can say 'Santa Clause." The two saluted and went to work.

Hours later, the whole room was filled with Cartoons, dancing with their loved ones to lovely Christmas music. Kirby and Mr. Krabs saw the tee crab sit all by his lonesome in a chair as cartoons danced away. The teen sighed, wishing he had a date to dance with but sadly he did not.

"Oh I hate looking at myself so depressed." Adult Krabs told Kirby. "Isn't there a lady here with since that can dance with me?" Mrs. Puff then walked up to the teen and held out her fin. Teen Krabs looked at it.

"I see you are a bit lonely." She said. "So, can I offer you a dance with me?" Young Krabs hesitated.

_"Take her fin man_!" Mr. Krabs encouraged his past self, who obviously didn't hear. "Go on, dance with her. What yer waiting for?"

Finally, after gazing in Mrs. Puff's gorgeous eyes, young Krabs took her fin and the two went to the dance floor. The other cartoons watched the couple as they danced away. The spotlights landed on them.

"Most lovely couple tonight!" Grimer announsed. "Poppy Puff and Eugene Krabs!" Cartoons cheered loudly as Mrs. Puff leaned in and gave the crab a long kiss.

After the kiss, young Krabs felt dazed, and fell to the ground, sighing heavenly and moving his claws up and down like he was in a field of flowers.

"Ah!" Current Krabs sighed. "My first love, I forgot what it was like." He looked at Kirby with question. "Kirby, what happened to our relationship, show me if you can."

The star warrior tried to snap his fingers, and then the two found themselves years later in Mr. Krab's counting house. There they saw a 23 year old Krab sitting in his desk The puffer fish sat in a chair across from him.

"You promised Krabs." Mrs. Puff said. "That as soon as we would hit a certain age range, we would merry." The angry crab looked down at her.

"_I never said that_!" He shouted. "Besides, if we merry you would force me to give me money away."

"True; but it'll be for a good cause. We can give donations to the less fortunate then us, pay for our children's needs if we have any, pay for our health if we ever get sick, and stuff like that,"

"And wind up being poor?"

"Well, we might get poor, but we'll get more money eventually." Mr. Krabs pounded his desk.

"No, I'll never merry the likes of you then!"

"But you promised."

"_I did not_! I love me money too much so shut up."

"But…"

"_I SAID SHUT UP_! I hate you and never ever wants to see you again, good day!" Mrs. Puff gasp, with her heart shattered, she ran off sobbing.

"_Bah humcrab_!" Mr. Krabs muttered. "Foolish stupid girl, not knowing the real pride and joy is money_. Hmmph_, I'm better off single." With that, he just continued his work in peace.

"_Gosh._" Current Krabs said. "I never knew that I was such a jerk. Poor Mrs. Puff, she must be so heartbroken." He looked at Kirby. "Oh Kirby, what have I done?" Kirby took the crab's claw and the two flew to a snow filled prairie. Mr. Krabs looked around.

"What are we doing here Kirby?"

"_Poyo_!" Kirby pointed to Mrs. Puff. A second puffer fish came up to her. He looked allot like her except he was brown with spots, and a grey mustache.

"Know who I saw the other day babe?" He asked her.

"_Who?_" She wanted to know.

"Your old cranky friend."

"Oh, is it that jerk, cruel, good for nothing Eugene Krabs?"

"_That's the one_!" The two puffer fish held fins, as they both laughed. Mrs. Puff then rolled her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Oh I'm so glad I married you instead of that low rate, cold hearted, good for nothing crab." Mrs. Puff said.

"I'm glad you married me too sweetheart." The male agreed. "You're far better with me then with him."

"_Oh you said it_!" The too then kissed each other on the lips. Current crab sniffed back tears.

"Take me away Kirby." He pleaded. "I can't bear to watch this. It's just too heartbreaking. Please, take me away from this place!" Kirby looked at the sobbing crab and flew him to a final stop.

Mr. Krabs looked up. They were in his house.

"_Oh thank you Kirby_!" He told him. "You're a good fellow, well good night!" Mr. Krabs was about to go to his room when Kirby blocked his path. The two watched as Pearl went down the stops, humming merrily. They then saw an older Mr. Krabs stopped her.

"Is this yesterday morning?" Current Krabs asked Kirby. Kirby nodded. Then the two watched the scene unfold before their vary eyes.

"Where you think you're going?"

"To Jeanette's Christmas bash." The whale answered. "All of my friends will be there. Now as you excuse me…"

"You're not going anywhere." Peal looked at her determined father.

"Dad, why can't I go? Why do you despise this wonderful holiday?"

"_Wonderful_?! Pearl darling, this holiday is _far_ from wonderful. It's a waste of money." Peak gasped.

"Dad, how can you say that? Christmas is the greatest wonderful time of the year. Now as you excuse me, I'm going or I'll be late."

"Pearl, I _forbid_ you of celebrating this awful holiday with your friends!"

"_Why _dad? _Why_ won't you let me be happy for once? You're selfish you know that, ever since Squidward died all you can think about is you and you alone!" Mr. Krabs hesitated a minute.

"Now I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Mr. Krabs stopped her daughter again.

"Pearl, you're not going and that's _FINAL_!!!" Poor Pearl had no choice but to well up with tears.

"Daddy, you're _soooo _uncooperative. _I hate you_!" Before the crab could comfort his daughter, the whale ran off crying. Mr. Krabs sighed, and hung his head morning. He then gathered his stuff and went to work.

"Kirby, please take me back to the present." Current Krabs begged. Kirby was no longer wing Kirby. _"Please_?! I can't bear to see my loved ones suffer any loner. Please, take me home! I beg of you!" He held onto the star warrior, crying. "Take me back _please, please, please_!" Mr. Krabs then fell on the floor crying.

Mr. Krabs woke up moments later to find he was in his bedroom. He stood up from his puddle, and looked around. Kirby was no longer there. He then hopped back onto his bed.

He went to his pillow, laid his head on it, blew the candle out, pulled his covers up, and went to sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"3, 2, 1_" Mr. Krabs was awakened by Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Cosmo and Wanda flew back and did their introduction.

"We're _your…FAIRLY GOD PARENTS_!" The two parents said in unison.

_"Poof!"_ The fairy baby added. Mr. Krabs yawned.

"I reckon you guys are here to show me my present." Cosmo looked confused.

_"Present_?" He asked. "You don't deserve any presents for what you did. You get lumps of coal like you did last year and a bunch of years before that. We get gifts though, we haven't been naughty like you have. See? It pays for being nice, right Poof?" He and Poof laughed with agreement. "Which is why you aren't nice, you have to pay to do it, and pay is something you don't do right?" He and Poof broke out laughing some more. Wanda glared at them. They saw her look, and immediately stopped. Wanda went over to Mr. Krabs.

"Correct." She answered. "We're here to show you want everyone you know is doing right now."

"But isn't everyone sleeping?" Mr. Krabs wanted to know. "Its 2 a.m you know. So, nobody is doing anything amazing. So." He yawned. "Can we do this at a more decent time like 10 AM or never?" Cosmo laughed again.

"Oh he still doesn't have a clue." Wanda ignored that and with her wand, poofed all of them to their first stop.

They poofed outside Psyduck's house. The four peered in the window.

"Why are we doing at Psyduck's for? How have I ruined his Christmas!"

"_Shhh_!" Wanda told him. "You're see" Mr. Krabs's looked in the window again.

Inside, Jigglypuff was taking the turkey out of the oven. She closed the door and went to set it on the table filled with festive flaming candles. Mudkip, Azurill, and Torchic ran down the stairs. Treeko slowly followed.

"Where's dad mom?" Mudkip asked her mom.

"Yeah, when daddy's coming home?" Azurill wanted to know. "Is he bringing Megby home from the hospital?"

"Yes." Jigglypuff answered. "Now children, Megby is coming from the hospital, he can't walk on his own, so your husband and I would be truly grateful if…"

_"DADDY'S_ HOME!" Azurill announced happily, looking out the window. "And he's brought Megby, _oh boy, oh boy, oh boy_!"

"Calm down Children." Jigglypuff told them. "Now be super kind to your brother, he went through allot already."

_"Yes mom_!" The girls saluted. Torchic saw that Treeko wasn't joining in. Treeko noticed her.

"Oh, what the heck." Treeko said. "_Yes mom_." Torchic smiled, and the children watched as their mother open the door. Snow came in, and as soon as the two came in, Jigglypuff shut it. The girls laughed as they saw snow turning Treeko into a snowman.

Outside, Cosmo and Poof were laughing. Wanda eyed them. They stopped, and continued to watch. Treeko shook it off, then they all sat at the table. Psyduck lifted Megby of his head, and helped him into his crutches. He took their snow gear off, and placed them on the coat rack. Megby slowly joined his brother and sisters at the table. Psyduck tied a bib around the little fire Pokémon's neck.

"_Whoh!_" Megby said with amazement. "Look at all the good food to eat!" The parents smiled at each other, then separated to have their own conversation.

"So, what did the doctors say?" Jigglypuff wanted to know. Psyduck looked at her sadly.

"Not good news." He answered.

"What do you mean? Will Megby make it by Christmas?"

"Yes, but they said tomorrow will be his last." Jigglypuff gasped.

"_Oh no_!" She cried. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid we did all we can. Now we can only hope." Jigglypuff looked at her happy little son as a tear strolled down her cheek.

"Well, no use crying over spilled eggnog." Psyduck told her. His wife nodded in agreement and the two joined their children at the table.

"God bless us, everyone." Megby said as soon as the turkey was cut. They said their prayers, and digged in.

"_Guys_?" Mr. Krabs asked and looked at their teary faces. "Megby's going to live right?" Wanda sniffed.

"Well," She said. "If these dark shadows remain, I see a vacant chair where Megby once sat, his crutches now abandoned." Wanda then put her hands on her hips.

"_Then he better die_!" She imitated. Mr. Krabs gasped. "It'll decrease the rising cartoon population that is overcrowding our planet." Mr. Krabs sighed sadly as he remembered those words he said to Phineas and Ferb earlier.

"Can we go to the next stop?" Cosmo asked Wanda with tears in his eyes. "This part always makes me sad. It's unthinkable to think of what'll happen if the crab doesn't change his ways. Please, Poof is sad too. This is not what a baby needs to see yet." Wanda looked at the sad baby.

"Should we go to the next destination Poof?" She asked.

"Poof." The teary fairy baby nodded. So, Wanda raised her wand and the four of them vanished.

Where they poofed next, was outside of SpongeBob's house. Mr. Krabs wiped of the snow on the window, as he and the fairies peered in.

Cartoons were everywhere. SpongeBob was having a Christmas party. There were dancing to Christmas music, cartoons eating food, talking, laughing, everyone having a jolly time. In the corner, there was a huge coral Christmas tree with presents of who knows how many. Stockings aligned by the warm fireplace.

"_Boy_," Luigi whispered to Princess Daisy. "That old crab is sure missing out on a heck of a party."

"Don't forget." Scoot added. "If that Mr. Krabs ware here, he'll only ruin it for us. That crab is such a jerk."

"_Yeah_!" Other cartoons agreed and drank their eggnog.

"_Hay!_" SpongeBob exclaimed, ballowing Telly's mike. "You guys want to hear my new Christmas song?"

"_YEAH!!"_ The cartoons cheered.

"_Okay_!" SpongeBob said. ""Boy, if only Mr. Krabs could listen to this song. I bet it'll teach him a thing or two about the holidays, but oh well!" Music played, SpongeBob placed the mike by his mouth and began to sing. Cartoons danced and listened to the song, eating or drinking.

"_Being joy to the world; it's the thing to do. Christmas means presents and mistletoe, sharing and caring. But the world does not resolve around you! So, don't be a jerk…it's Christmas! Be nice to animals, babies, old folk too. Cuz that's how they want to treat you! Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas! Now, Santa brought nearly every thing on your list. Why whine about the one he missed? Don't you go wreaking my house when you deck the halls. Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas! Be jolly and not jerky. Oh, yeah jolly not jerky! So please, don't be a jerk……it's Christmas! It's Christmas! So whatever you do, don't be a jerk…it's Chrismaaaaassssss!" _

SpongeBob gave a bow as every cartoon cheered, some whistles.

"_Wow!"_ Mr. Krabs said, impressed. "That lad so does seem to know what this holiday's about."

"Well sure he does." Wanda agreed. "But you shunned him for spreading that sprit on to you, remember!"

"I wish I haven't said that." Mr. Krabs said, feeling guilty. "Poor lad, all he wanted is to spread some of that holiday cheer, yet I still shot him down for it." He sighed.

"You should've done what the song said!" Cosmo told him. "Jolly not jerky."

"_Jolly, jolly!"_ Poof added.

"Okay," Wanda reminded them. "Let's watch to see what happens next." So, they looked into the window once more.

"I'm thinking of a rude, coldhearted, male." SpongeBob said playing 20 questions with his guests.

"_It is Paul_?" Ash guessed. "Cause that guy just makes me irate the way he treats his pokemon."

"I agree Paul's rude and coldhearted, but not who I'm talking about_. Next_!"

"Is it Vicky?" Timmy asked. "She's icky with a V in front of it." SpongeBob shook his head. "_Nope,_ try again!"

"_Bowser?"_

"_Dr. Doofenshmitz?"_

"_Gannon?"_

"_Plankton?"_

"_Percival the anaconda?" _

"Now you're going to guess every cartoon villain." SpongeBob assumed.

"Is it an animal?"

"It _is_ an animal."

"Butch the rat_?" _

"_Nope!_"

"_A crab?"_

"_Ooh,_ you're getting super warm." Princess Peach jumped up.

"_I got it, I got it!"_ She shouted happily. "It's Eugene Krabs isn't it?"

"Right you are Princess!" The cartoons all clapped and congratulated her. SpongeBob held his cup of eggnog.

"A merry Christmas and happy new year to that old tightwad, wherever he is! God may watch over him no matter what!" The cartoons received his toast and all agreed, and drank their beverages.

"One more stop." Wanda told them. "Then we must go."

"_Yeah_." Cosmo said. "You may not have the heart to celebrate Christmas, but we do!" Mr. Krabs growled and was about to attack him when Wanda poofed them all away.

"We'll in my hallway again." Mr. Krabs observed in the familiar place where they poofed in.

"Looks like you have mail!" Cosmo pointed to a note in the corner. "He laughed. _"Hate mail_ that is!" Wanda glared at him as Mr. Krabs picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Dad," He read. "I have gone to Jeanette's party. I am sick and tired of your selfish ways. What kind of father would ban Christmas from his heart and spread it on his loving daughter? That would be you; youare the most selfish cartoon I know. I don't want you as a father anymore. I hate you and always will until you change your ways (if that _ever_ happens) Sincerely Pearl your ex daughter." Mr. Krabs felt ashamed.

"_Pearl."_ He then began to cry. He put his head in his claws. "Oh what have I done? I have ruined Christmas for everyone, I'm such a jerk!" Poof went to the sobbing crab.

"_Poof_." He spoke softly. Mr. Krabs looked at him and rubbed the baby's head. "At least you still believe I can change, can't you?"

"_Poof, poof_!" Cosmo then snatched his son away.

"_You can never change_!" He snapped. "You're downright evil! You're a _bad_ parent unlike us, no matter why your daughter dumped you. You're a selfish _jerk!_"

"Why you!" Mr., Krabs was about to attack when they poofed away. He landed on the floor where the fairies once were. He got up, dusted off, and looked around.

"_Cosmo_?" He asked. "_Wanda, Poof_; where are you?" When he didn't see them, he sat down, and continued his crying.

"Oh what have I done?" He repeated. "What have I down?"

Suddenly there was a chill in the air. The candles went out. Something over shodowed the sobbing crab. The crab looked up, turned around, and screamed at what he saw.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dripping saliva before him turning into puddles, was the blue alien Stitch!

"Are you going to show me my shadows of yet to come?" The crab asked. The alien nodded, still looking creepy and drooling.

"Okay let's go." Mr. Krabs said. Stitch nodded, grabbed Mr. Krab's claw, and went into a commentary where he let go. Mr. Krabs felt a sudden chill.

"Burr!" He shivered, trying to get warm. "W-why did we go here?" Stitch pointed north. Mr. Krabs looked at where he pointed to, it was Mario and Luigi.

_"Hay bro_!" Mario called. "Did you hear the news?"

_"What_?" His brother wanted to know. "That you can watch Blue Clues evreynight and everyday?" Mario shook his head.

"No, that cranky old Mr. Krabs finally met his death." Luigi's eyes grew wide in shock.

"_Really_? I was afraid that day will never come. When did he meet his demise?"

"Late last night."

"Where did he leave his money?" Mario shrugged.

_"Beats me."_ He replied. "Maybe in his company perhaps. Not with me I know that."

"Not with Larry Koopa or Wario." Mario laughed.

"Yeah not with them!" He and his brother laughed as they made their departure.

"W-who were they talking about?" Mr., Krabs asked, still shivering. "Not about Magby I know that. He can't afford that money in his condition. I only give his father a penny a day. He's poor, wait! What did happen to that poke?" Stitch pointed to a small gravestone. Mr. Krabs watched as he saw Psyduck and family visiting, tears in their eyes.

"Oh why did he have to die?" Torchic sniffed. "_Why_?' She blew her nose on Treeko's tail. Treeko jumped, started.

"Come on kids." Jugglypuff told them. "Let's go home."

_"Aw mom_!" Azuril moaned. "I don't want to leave."

"Come on children." The girls still moaned as the family started to leave. Psyduck stayed behind. He slowly placed the crutches on the dirt and made sure it was study enough.

"You were a good kid Magby." He said. He wiped away a final tear as he stood up, and followed his family.

Mr. Krabs looked at Stitch. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_"Stitch_?" He weeped. "Why did Megby die so young and poor? Who made him not have the right comfort, warmth, and food and drinks to consume?" Stitch pointed at the gravestones in front of them. Mr. Krabs looked at them. One read 'Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams part 2'. Mr. Krabs didn't look amused.

_"Man_, Squidward is _still_ a baby." Stitch shook his head and pointed to the grave next to it. Mr. Krabs looked at it.

"Who in Davy Jones Locker is Charles Dickens?!" He asked when he read his engraved name. Stitch slapped his face and tried again. Mr. Krabs looked and gasped, for he saw his own name on a gravestone.

"Please Stitch." He said. "Tell me my eyes are foolin' me and I don't see my name engraved on that tombstone." Stitch nodded. Mr. Krabs then went on all knees and weeped at the alien's feet.

_"Oh Stitch_!" He cried. "Give me another chance. I finally understand the errors of my ways. I'm not the crab who I once was. I'll keep Christmas in my heart for eternity. Just give me another chance, _please_! I can change, I can…" He looked up to see Stitch was no longer there.

"_Stitch_?" He looked around. _"Stitch_?" When he saw the alien had abandoned him, his tears welled up again.

"Don't leave me here to die, _please_, _I'll be goo_d!" He cried in the snow again. "Please, I can change…_I can change…I can change_." His teardrops fell onto his tomb. _"I can change."_

When Mr. Krabs noticed he was crying on the floor, he looked up. He stood up to examine his surroundings.

"I-I don't believe this." He said shocked. "Am I back in my own room?" He looked at his bed curtains.

"My curtains are still here." He toughed himself. "I'm still here. My window, fireplace, sofa, there still here." He then smiled. I-I can't believe it." He then cheered, dancing around the room. "I'm alive, I'm alive!" He opened his window wide open.

"_Whoo hoo, I'm alive everyone_; oh what a wonderful feeling." He then saw Pichu pulling his sled.

"_Hay Pichu_!" Pichu looked up. When he realized it was Mr. Krabs waving and whistling to him, the yellow mouse pokemon quickly took refuge and hid behind his sled. He nervously looked up.

"W-what's you wamts?" He shivered. "I dom't haves amy momys. So please sir, dom't kills me! Lets me be spared!" Mr. Krabs gave a jolly laugh. Pichu looked at him, still frightened.

"Oh, you really get me lad!" He said. Then he called ""Can you tell me what today is lad?"

"_T-Todays_?" Pichu emerged from his hiding place. "Y-you wamts to kmows the date?"

"Yeah. What's today kid?" The mouse looked puzzled and starched his head, removing his elf hat.

"Umms let's sees, its mots my birthsdays, Easter, Halloweems, Thamksgivings," He then snapped his finger.

"_I kmows_!" He cried out. "Let's asks nys special applemasause." He took a glob of applesauce out of his right ear and looked at it. "It kmows everythimg. Uhhhhhhh…." He tried making out the words on his calendar in the gloppy mess. He showed it to the crab. "I dom't kmows, dos yous?" Mr. Krabs squinted at it to see what it read. It read: 'Dec. 25th." Mr. Krabs was shocked.

"_Christmas Day_." He said to himself. "I haven't missed it. The cartoons did it all in the early morning." Pichu put away his food, looking puzzled as ever.

"_Hahs?"_ He asked. "Whats_, Christmas Day_?' Mr. Krabs jumped up excitedly.

"You know the prize Turkey down in the shop market? You know the one big as you?"

"Uhhs, lets ask my special applemasuase for the amswer." He was about to dig in his ear again when Mr. Krabs interrupted.

"Go buy it! Tell the manager to come by my place and then I'll take care of the rest. Go on, _Merry Christmas_!"

"Okays whatevers!" Pichu hurried off, pulling his sled in the snow. Mr. Krabs shat the window and quickly got dressed and ready.

When Mr. Krabs went outside, the cab pulled by a ponyta pulled up with the turkey inside. Tayce T looked at the smiling crab.

"You want me to deliver this sir?" He asked. Mr. Krabs gave him the money and told him the direction to Psyduck's house. The driver then went off. Mr. Krabs jumped merrily as he walked the streets. He bowed his hat to passing by cartoons.

"_Merry Christmas_." He said. Cartoons responded back.

"_Merry Christmas and a happy new year_!" He then passed Phineas and Ferb. They stopped Phineas looked puzzled.

"_Mr. Krabs_?" He questioned. "I thought you would be hard at work."

"On _Christmas_? Oh…" He laughed. "You got to be kidding me, work on _Christmas?_ What a _joke!"_ Phineas looked at his stepbrother who only shrugged.

"By the way I have something for you guys." He pulled out eight heaping bags of money from his sack, and gave it to them.

"Is this for _us_?" The boy asked. Mr. Krabs nodded.

"_Yep!_ Every last cent for the poor." Phineas looked at Ferb, then at the crab.

"Mr. Krabs, are you feeling all right? You seem really out of it."

"What you mean? I'm just being generous for the needy is all. Merry Christmas you two and happy New Year." He pranced off.

"_Ferb_?" Ferb just shrugged. "Maybe it's a miracle." He said. "Christmas is a time for miracles you know."

"Hay you're right. I guess miracles _do_ happen when you least expect them, even on mean Eugene Krabs." The boy then called back. "_Merry Christmas Eugene_!" Then he and Ferb dashed of to show their family what they collected.

Next Mr. Krabs passed Lilo and family. The crab took his hat off and bowed. _"Merry Christmas_." He said. Lilo and family gasped, they couldn't believe this.

"_Meley Kalkimaka_." The blue alien replied. Mr. Krabs laughed, put his hat back on and laughed.

"That's _Mele Kalikimaka!" _The Hawaiian girl corrected as they walked on.

Mr. Krabs approached Psyduck's place, laughed to himself, then cleared his throat and looked serious. He rang the doorbell. Jugglypuff answered it.

"Yes Mr. Krabs?" Jigglypuff asked. "What do you need?"

"Is Psyduck at home?"

"Why yes he is but…"

"Then move away." Mr. Krabs pushed aside the puffy poke as he barged inside, looking grumpy.

The kids were playing with their new remote controlled cars that they got from Santa. When they saw the crab, they stopped at what they were doing, and hid behind their father.

"Merry Christmas sir." Psyduck told his boss. "What brings you here?"

"_Christmas_?" Mr. Krabs snorted. "Is _that_ what you're using your lame excuse for not coming into work? Psyduck, you got to work if you want money. You can't have any day you choose off."

"But sir," Psyduck protested. "It's _Christmas_. You promised I could have the day of so I can spend the day with my loving family."

"I didn't promise anything!"

"But sir, I vaguely remember yesterday you said in my face that…"

"_Psyduck_, I'm tired of your complaining, you are…"

The family gasped, dreading what might come next.

"_Oh no!"_ Azuril cried. "Mr. Krabs is going to fire daddy on _Christmas!_"

"_I can't look_!" Torchic said, closing her eyes tight.

"being promoted as my new partner!" The crab finished. The family sighed in relief. Mudkip nudged her sister.

"You can open your eyes now." She told Torchic. "The coast is clear." Torchic opened her eyes and looked at Mudkip.

"What coast?" She wanted to know.

"_Promoted_?" Psyduck asked surprised. "_Really_?"

"_Yep!_" Mr. Krabs shook his partner's hand. "Congratulations, you are one lucky duck…_literally!"_ The kids all hugged their dad except Treeko.

"_Congratulations dad_!" Megby said.

"We knew you could do it." Mudkip informed him.

"_We love you daddy_!" Azuril added.

"Well done dad." Treeko said, and smiled. "You really pulled through." Psyduck smiled.

"I think this calls for some turkey and lunch." Jugglypuff exclaimed. All of the kid's eyes went wide in excitement, as they all ran to the table. Megby slowly walked in his crutches. The adults just laughed and joined them.

"Someone gave us this turkey." Megby exclaimed as Jigglypuff sat the turkey on the table. "We have a secret Santa among us."

"_I'm_ your secret Santa kid." Mr. Krabs confessed. "I told Tayce T to deliver it this morning." The kids gasped in amazement.

Then all of the cartoons came in and joined them at the table.

"_My!"_ Jigglypuff said. "We weren't expecting all of your guys."

"_SURPRISE_!" The cartoons all said at once. Phineas turned to Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs." He said. Mr. Krabs turned to the boy. "We greatly thank you what you did for us back there. We showed our family and they were all thrilled. Allot of families will be happy this holiday, thanks to you. Not only that, but you helped us pay for Perry's food so he won't starve." Mr. Krabs stroked the platypus's chin, who was under the table with the other cartoon pets.

"Just helping out." He responded. "Just helping out."

"God bless us." Megby said. He turned to the readers with all the other cartoons. "God bless us _everyone._"

"Remember readers," SpongeBob said. "Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Mr. Krabs said and a Happy New Year." The cartoons all cheered and ate their food while listening to Christmas music on Psyduck's new stereo.

"_And let that Christmas Feeling glowwwww."_

_Happy Holidays, Boolia_


End file.
